The Strength of Best Friends
by Breezykinz
Summary: When Alexys find out something that could potentially destroy her best friend she takes matters into her own hands. Will her best friend believe her, or will it destroy their friendship for good? Well you're just going to have to read and find out. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies! This is my first attempt at a Smosh fic so I hope you'll enjoy it. The thought came to me the other night while I was laying in bed. So I hope it goes well.**

**Also if you're also a Cryaotic fan, you should check out that story.**

**Don't forget to leave some love! Comment if you enjoy and I'll see you again with the next chapter, byeee!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Best Friends**

I walked into the house that I shared with my best friend to find him and my other best friend sitting on our living room floor with boxes piled between them along with totes labeled US Postal Service filled with letters and other packages. I totally forgot what day it was and realized quite quickly what I had walked in on. I sat my keys down on the kitchen counter quickly and tried to sneak away unnoticed, but of course was busted by super sonic ears himself.

"Lexy!" Anthony yelled from behind me.

"Shit." I said under my breath, "Hey Anthony."

"Lexy, you should come see some of the stuff people have sent us." Ian said.

This is the main reason I tried to stay away from the house on this day. They always tried to include me. Unlike them though, I didn't much like being on camera, but what can you expect when your best friends with the Smosh duo. Plus considering I live with Ian, he's always trying to include me in Lunchtime and Ian is bored.

"I'll look later, kay?" I said in my attempt to escape, "I got something I need to do."

"Can't it wait?" Anthony whined, "Come open mail with us!"

I couldn't help but smiled at my best friend. He may be a grown man but I swear he forgets it sometimes.

"Yeah come on Lexy." Ian said, "You're always busy on video day!"

Finally I turned around to face the two men sitting before me to see they both had their pleading eyes on me.

"I'm a busy girl, what can I say." I told them with a smile.

"Pwease Wexy." Anthony begged.

I could but falter to that. These two really had some unseen power over me. Ever since we were little we were always doing crazy things together. I've known and been best friends with these two since 6th grade when we were all paired to do a science project together. When they started Smosh though is when I drew the line. I was way to shy for the life of a YouTuber. I let them have all the fun there. Yet it doesn't stop them from trying to get me to start is any of their videos.

Finally I decided I wasn't going to win so I walked over and sat down in the circle between them.

"Say Hello Alexys!" Ian said pointing the camera at me.

"Hi everyone!" I said with a smile, "Here Ian, let me run the camera so that you two can use both your hands."

"Good idea!" He said handing me the camera, which made me cheer inside. Totally just excused myself from being on video!

I sat there and recorded them as they tore open boxes and other packages. Admiring the fanart and laughing along with the outrageous stuff they received. Needless to say I was pretty relieved when Ian and Anthony decided to 'die' signaling the end of Mailtime with Smosh.

"Well guys, looks like they both died this time. Leave any suggestions for Ian is bored in he comment box below. I'm sure Ian wont take any of them because he's a douche." I said.

"Hey!" Ian complained causing me to turn the camera back on him.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" I asked.

"Um… yea." He said 'dying' again.

"Anyways, like I said leave suggestions even though they'll probably just keep opening up the mail that is starting to flood our garage. Anyways, bye BITCH!" I said before stopping the recording.

The outro was one of the regular things I did do when I was home for Mailtime with Smosh. Mostly because those were the times that both of them 'died', which I didn't really mind doing the outro considering it was pretty much the same each time. It also meant that I could now relax now that they were done filming.

"Good job on the outro Alexys." Ian said sitting up and taking the camera.

"Come on Ian, let's go edit this bitch!" Anthony said grabbing the camera from him and flying off down the hallway to Ian's room.

"Make sure Ian doesn't edit out me calling him a douche Anthony!" I yelled to him.

"I wont!" He called back causing me to turn towards Ian and laugh.

"You mind cleaning this up?" He asked shyly gesturing towards the mess.

"Don't I always?" I asked smiling.

"Thanks Lexy." He said with a smile before heading off towards his room as well.

I watched as he disappeared into his room before turning around and looking at the disaster area. I swear without me around this house would always look like this. I've been cleaning up after these two ever since I moved in with them. It has gotten way better since Anthony moved in with Kalel though. Now the only messes I had to clean up were the Mailtime messes and occasionally messes made from a Smosh video. Other than that Ian assisted with other household duties.

Deciding to get to work I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the trashcan and pulled it into the living room. The only thing I hated about Mailtime clean up was the moldy food they received, which was totally disgusting. Every time I wish that the fans would stop sending them food like that. I mean they have seen they way our garage looks. With all the boxes and packages. I keep telling them they need to start opening their mail more often, but each time they disregard me.

As I started on my task I heard the door open behind me. I turned around to find Kalel coming in and closing the door behind her. Kalel and I have somewhat of an awkward relationship. Meaning that we pretty much get along for the sake of the guys, Anthony especially. It's not that I hated her or anything. It just seemed like she didn't understand my relationship with them. I mean she seemed like a nice girl and all, but I felt like something was off about her.

When Anthony had first introduced us we seemed to be okay, but as time went on she got weird. Whenever she was around she would attach herself to Anthony like she was afraid he might disappear. It seemed like she especially hated whenever Anthony and I would joke around together. The only excuse I could gather is that she was jealous. Which honestly confused me considering Anthony was dating her, so I didn't understand how she could be jealous.

"Hey Kalel." I said pulling myself from my thoughts.

"Hey Alexys, where's Anthony?" She asked.

"Him and Ian are in Ian's room editing." I told her

"Oh boring." She said

"Totally." I agreed, "And of course I'm cleaning up their mess like always."

"Yeah, Anthony can be a bit messy sometimes." She said

"Tell me about it." I told her, "I've cleaned up plenty of his messes when he still lived here."

"Yeah." She said

I noticed the flash of anger in her eyes. She hated hearing about anything that dealt with Anthony and I living together. She sometimes acted like I was ready to pounce and steal him away from her any minute. It actually got on my nerves. I never did anything to her, but it seemed like me just being friends with the boys angered her.

"Well I'm going to go let Anthony know I'm here." She said before walking off.

Once I knew she was gone I sat back and sighed. I really wish I knew what her problem was, cause if I seriously had to deal with her attitude for the rest of my life I'd go mad. I shrugged it off and continued on my cleaning. The next thing I knew Ian walked out with an annoyed expression.

"What's wrong Ian?" I asked

"Kalel started getting all lovey with Anthony so I ducked out." He said.

"I would have too." I told him.

"She sure knows how to get on your nerves." He said

"Definitely." I said in agreement.

With the help from Ian we quickly finished cleaning up the living room.

"Here take this back to the garage." I told him as I handed him a tote of unopened mail.

As I was pulling the trashcan back into the kitchen Anthony and Kalel made their way out to the living room.

"Nice Lexy, you sure clean up well." Anthony said.

"Well I've been cleaning up after you two for quite some time." I told him, "So it's about time I get good at it."

"Well thanks for dealing with my messiness." He said coming up and hugging me.

"Your welcome, that's what are best friends for." I told him smiling.

"You're amazing." He said before kissing me on the cheek.

I caught the flash of hatred in Kalel's eyes, which if looks could kill I'd have dropped dead right there.

"Anthony you ready?" She asked

"Leaving already?" I asked

"Yea, I'm taking her out to dinner tonight." He said as Ian walked in.

"Oh such the gentleman." I told him.

"Anthony a gentleman?" Ian asked before chuckling.

"Anthony is a perfect gentleman." Kalel said

Ian and I exchanged looks before turning to Anthony and bursting out laughing.

"Gee thanks you two." Anthony said.

"What kind of friends would we be if we didn't bust your balls." I said smiling.

"Sure." He said smiling, "Anyways I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Why, what's tomorrow?" She asked.

"We're start filming for the new Smosh video tomorrow." Ian said

"Don't forget that we are also due to be at Moma Bear's for dinner tomorrow you two." I said walking over and plopping down on the couch.

"Oh yea! I completely forgot about that!" Anthony said

"Anthony my Mom is expecting us to come over to her house for dinner tomorrow." She said causing me to roll my eyes. Now she's trying to one up me, seriously?

"I guess it'll just be us then Ian." I said shrugging.

"Come on Anthony, I'm starving." She winded causing me to roll my eyes again. She was such a drama queen sometimes.

"Alright." He said.

With that we said our good byes and they were on their way. Once they were gone Ian came over and plopped down beside me.

"I swear that girl brain washed him." Ian said.

"I know." I told him, "I can't believe he forgot about dinner with my Mom tomorrow!"

"Yeah, that's not like him." Ian said, "He usually counts down the days."

"Yeah, he loves her cooking." I told him, "Plus he enjoys my Mom in general."

"I seriously can't stand her." Ian said/

"Me either, but what can we do?" I told him, "He loves that sorry excuse of a girl."

"Sometimes I wish he had never met her." He said

"Same here." I told him, "I miss our Anthony."

"I know Lexy, me too." He said.


	2. Chapter 2 Best Friends Share Pain

**Hey all. I'm surprised I'm updating so fast! Haha I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Don't forget to leave some love! **

**I also want to make it clear now, that I don't hate Kalel, and I'm sorry if I offend anyone with the way I portray her in this story.**

**Anyways, leave a comment if you enjoy and I'll see you next chapter! Byeeee**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Best Friends Share Pain**

I awoke the next morning to the sound of Anthony's voice booming throughout the house. As I slowly gained consciousness, I pulled myself out of bed and out to see what all the commotion was about.

"Hey Dickmunch, what the hell are you yelling about." I said walking out into the living room.  
"Dude, you woke the beast." Ian said, "You're in for it.

That is one thing those two learned quite quick about me. You do not wake me cause I'm a pure bitch when you do.

"Lexy, here!" Anthony said trusting a McDonalds bag towards me, "I got you a McGriddle, Cinnabites, Hashbrown, and Parfait."

I took the bag from him and stood there staring at him stunned. Since I had just woken up my mind was still to fuzzy to be able to comprehend what was happening.

"Oh! And here, a large caramel frappe as well." He said handing me the cup.

I stood there looking at the things he had handed me for a second before turning and setting them on the counter beside me. After which I turned around and leaped forward into Anthony's arms and wrapped my legs around his torso giving him a huge hug.

"My Anthony!" I said giggling.  
"Whoa." I heard Ian say behind me, "Anytime I wake her up I usually get a slap to the face, not a hug."  
"You just got to know how to wake her up." Anthony said.  
"Exactly." I said as I jumped down from Anthony and grabbed my food before heading over to the couch. I plopped myself down beside Ian and dug into my breakfast of champions.  
"Hows come he knows how to wake you up?" Ian asked  
"Dude, don't you ever listen to her?" Anthony asked  
"What do you mean?" Ian asked.  
"She's told us before that we are not to wake her up unless; one the house is on fire, two someones dying, or three you have something yummy for her."  
"Yep, I'm a fat ass when it comes to food." I said happily through a bite of McGriddle, "So Anthony, why are you here so early?"  
"Well we all don't really hand out as much anymore, so I figured I'd come over early so that we all could hangout for a bit." He said

After I was done stuffing my face I hugged and thanked Anthony again before heading off to get a shower. Once I was done I dressed myself in a pink tank top and my favorite pair of yoga pants with pink zebra print waist. After brushing my long brown hair I threw it up in a ponytail and joined the boys in the living room where they sat playing Xbox.

"Alexys?" Anthony said as I sat down next to him on the couch.  
"Yeah Anthony?" I asked  
"I'm sorry I forgot about dinner tonight." He said  
"It's okay." I told him, "You lucked out, my Mom text me while I was in the shower and asked if we could move it to next week."  
"Oh, cool!" He said.  
"Just don't forget this time!" I said, "I'll text you a reminder everyday if I have to!"

The rest of the morning was spent playing video games together and clowning around. Once noon hit thought, the Smosh crew started arriving so I decided it was time for me to take my leave. I decided I'd get a hold of my friend Nikki and we'd hit up the mall. After securing our plans I walked out of my room and into the living room to find that they had begun setting up.

"Hey Lexy." Ian said, "Where you off too?"  
"Nikki and I are going to hit up the mall." I told him, "So i'll see you later."  
"Alright have fun." He said  
"Bye Anthony." I told him as I grabbed my keys off the counter.  
"Where you going?" He asked  
"I'm heading to the mall with Nikki." I told him, "I might be back before you leave but if I'm not I guess I'll see you tomorrow as well."

With that I headed out to the garage and into my silver Mitsubishi Eclipse. As i got situated and went to start it my eyes fell upon Ian's number one enemy, that damn barbershop pole. "Cure you barbershop pole!" I said chuckling to myself before starting the car and hitting the button to open the garage door.

The ride to Nikki's didn't take to long considering she only lived about ten minutes away. As I pulled up to her house she was walking out to meet me. I watched as she walked over to the car and climbed in.

"Hey Lexy!" She greeted me with a smile.  
"Hey there Nikki." I said  
"So how have you been?" She asked as I pulled away from the curb.  
"Pretty good." I told her.  
"So what kind of video are they shooting?" She asked.  
"Now, now Nikki." I said, "You know that I can't give out their videos."  
"I know." She said, "So how are the guys?"  
"Well Ian's good." I told her, "We still don't see Anthony but he seems to be doing good."  
"How are him and Kalel?" She asked  
"Good as far as I know." I told her.  
"You seem off, whats wrong?" She asked  
"Anthony just isn't the same." I told her, "He forgets just about anything that deals with Ian and I."  
"Wow." She said.  
"Yea." I said, "It frustrates me so much. I just want my Anthony back."  
"Understandable." She said

We ended up spending the day going from store to store trying on clothes. I was enjoying having a girls day. When you spend majority of your time with the Smosh duo you tend to forget what being a girl is like. As we walked out of the third store we visited I suddenly realized how hungry I was.

"Hey Nikki how about we head over to the food court and grab a bite to eat?" I asked  
"Sounds good to me." She said as we turned and started walking in the right direction.  
"So what did you buy the boys this time?" She asked  
"Well I bought Anthony a new beanie and hoodie, and Ian a new shirt and hoodie." I told her.  
"Those two are sure lucky to have you." She said  
"Ten bucks says neither one of them could live without me." I said giggling.  
"Why do you say that?" She asked  
"Well lets see here, neither one of them can cook at all." I told her, "And if it weren't for me they would never have clean clothes."  
"Oh, well at least Anthony's clothes are Kalel's problem now." She said  
"Actually." I said chuckling, "Anthony still has me do his laundry, he claims that Kalel doesn't do them right."  
"Really?" She asked laughing.  
"Oh yeah." I said, "I do his every Monday and mine and Ian's on Fridays."  
"That's quiet comical." She said

As we arrived at the food court I saw something that caused me to stop dead in my tracks. I quickly grabbed Nikki and pulled her behind the cement support beam beside us. I peeked around the corner to make sure we hadn't been seen.

"Dude! Lexy what was that about?" Nikki demanded.  
"Sh!" I said turning to her, "Come here and look."

She poked her head around and I pointed to a table on the other side of the food court.

"Isn't that Kalel?" She asked  
"Yeah." I said  
"Who's that guy she's with?" She asked me  
"I have no idea." I told her.

We stood there and watched as Kalel talked and laughed with the mystery man. At that moment I really wished I could read lips so that I knew what they were talking about. Suddenly I heard a sound causing me to turn my gaze to Nikki who had her phone out.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.  
"Getting proof." She said calmly.  
"Of?" I asked confused.  
"Well if shes cheating on Anthony we're going to need proof." She said  
"No need to jump to conclusions." I told her, "Maybe he's just a friend."  
"A friend that she obviously has feelings for." Nikki said, "She's acting with him like you do around Anthony when you think no one is looking."  
"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked scowling at her.  
"Face it Lexy, you feel a little bit more about Anthony than you allow yourself to think." She said  
"I do not!" I defended  
"Whatever." She faltered, "Never mind that though cause they're getting up."

We turned our attention back to Kalel and watched as they headed out of the food court. They were headed for the exit and I had to admit they were walking rather close together.

"Come on lets follow them." I told her, "But be sneaky."

We followed them a great distance away, we kept them within our eye sight thought. Well our eye sight and the sight of Nikki's phone considering she insisted she was going to keep recording them. As they walked out of the mall we waited until they were far enough into the parking lot before we slipped out as well. We watched as they walked over to Kalel's car.

"Shit get down!" I said ducking behind a few spaces ahead.

We peeked thought the cars windows to were they stood beside the vehicle. They were talking to low for me to be able to hear. So I turned around and focused on just trying to listen to them. The only thing I caught was that she would see him again tomorrow. I really didn't think anything bad until I heard Nikki gasp beside me and duck down beside me. She stopped the recording on her phone instantly saving it with wide eyes.

"What happen?" I asked her.  
"Take a look." She said handing me her phone after pressing play on the video and forwarding it to the right spot.

What I saw on that screen made anger rush throughout my body. I wanted nothing more than to go over there and kick the shit out of that bitch. I turned to Nikki to see she had an expression of anger as well.

"What are we going to do?" She asked me.  
"Nothing right now." I told her, "I can't just go home and burst into the house and be like, 'Hey Anthony you know that girlfriend you live with and love so much? Yea well she's cheating on you!'"  
"Yeah but you're his best friend." She said, "You have to tell him."  
"I know." I told her, "I'll figure something out, lets just go home."  
"Yea, suddenly I'm not to hungry anymore." She said.

When I had finally arrived home the guys were still working on the Smosh video so I dropped my keys on the counter and went straight to my bedroom with my bags. Once I got in there I dropped them by the door before heading over and falling on my bed where I stayed for the reminder of the day just staring at the ceiling. Not moving until Ian came in later that evening after everyone left.

"Hey Lexy, you okay?" He asked.  
"No." I said bluntly.  
"What's wrong?" He asked coming over and sitting on the edge of my bed.  
"I saw something today that severely disturbed me." I told him, "And I'm not sure what to do."  
"What do you mean?" He asked, "What did you see."  
"Kalel cheating on Anthony." I said  
"WHAT?!" He yelled.  
"Yea." I told him, "I'm not sure what to do."  
"Tell Anthony duh!" He said causing me to turn my gaze to the ceiling to him revealing to him that I was actually crying.  
"Don't you think I already know that." I stated, "What I meant was how, how do you tell you best-fucking-friend that the girl that he loves with all his heart is cheating on him!"

With my outburst I ended up bursting into tears causing Ian two crawl up beside me and take me into her arms.

"Don't worry Lexy, I'm sure we'll figure it out." He told me

I ended up spending the rest of the night in Ian's arms crying. Crying out the hurt and anger that one simple girl did to me and the pain she was about to cause my best friend. I didn't want to be the barer of bad news but I knew I had to be the one to tell him, but I was definitely dreading it. I ended crying until I eventually fell asleep safely tucked in Ian's arms.


	3. Chapter 3 Mentally Preparing

**Hello lovelies! Here's a new update! :) Hope you all enjoy.**

**And a big shout out and thank you to all of you wonderful people who have taken the time to review. You are all amazing. And thank you Yuna for catching my typo. I have gone back and fixed it. **

**Anyways, like always. Leave a comment if you enjoy and I'll see you next chapter. Byeeee**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Mentally Preparing for the Worse**

I awoke extremely early that morning with a massive headache. As I moaned and tried to roll over I realized something was keeping me pinned in place. As I opened my eyes my gaze fell upon Ian's sleeping face in front of me. A small smile crept upon my face as I realized just how much Ian cared about me. I felt touched that he stayed with me last night. As I watched him sleep I felt bad to wake him but my headache was become unbearable.

"Ian." I said while nudging him softly, "Ian wake up."  
He stirred beside me and groaned a little before he slowly opened his eyes, "Hey Lexy, what times is it?"  
"Well considering it's still dark, I'd say pretty damn early." I said  
"Why you awake so early, something wrong?" He asked sitting up.  
"Yeah, I have a massive headache. Could you get me something for it?" I asked  
"Of course." He said getting out of the bed, "I'll be right back."

I watched as he headed out of my room. Once he was gone I closed my eyes in attempt to soothe my pounding my head.

**Ian's POV**

I was awoken early by Lexy asking me to get her something for her headache. So I slipped out of bed and headed to the kitchen to get her a bottle of water from the fridge before heading to the bath room to get her something for her headache. After which I headed back to her room to find her laying there with her eyes closed.

"Lexy?" I said quietly in case she was sleeping.  
"Oh your back." She said as her eyes opened and sat up.  
"Here." I said handing her the pills before unscrewing the cap from the water and handing it to her as well.

I watched as she tossed the pills her mouth before taking a few sips of water to make sure the pills went down. She then handed the bottle back to me so I screwed the cap back on before setting it down on her side table.

"Those are the rapid release ones so they should work fairly quickly." I told her  
"Oh good." She said before laying back down, "Stay with me till I fall asleep?"  
"Of course." I told her before crawling back into bed with her.

She ended up turning on her side to face the wall so I moved a bit closer so that I could play with her hair knowing it would help her fall asleep. Just like Anthony and I would do when she would crawl into bed with us after she first moved in. She moved in due to family issues and she was going through a tough time. She'd often have trouble sleeping so Anthony and I would take turns helping her get to sleep at night by either laying with her till she fell asleep or allowing her to sleep with us.

Finally I heard her soft snores signaling she had fallen asleep, so I slowly slipped out of bed and headed for my own bed to catch a few more hours before myself.

I ended up sleeping well until 11 giving me just enough time to get ready before the Smosh crew arrives. As I made my way to the bath room I sneaked a peek in on Lexy to find that she was still fast asleep. I figured I'd let her sleep for as long as she could to help her gain back her energy.

After I was showered and dressed I made my way out to the living room to find Anthony lounged out on the couch. Just seeing him laying there smiling hurt a bit; knowing that, that smile will soon fade once he knows the truth.

"Hey Ian, something bothering you?" He asked  
"Oh no." I said dismissing his concern.  
"Okay..." He said obviously not believing me but thankfully he let it go, "Lexy still in bed?"  
"Yeah, she woke up early this morning not feeling to well." I told him, "I got her some medicine and sent her back to bed."  
"She sick?" He asked concerned.  
"I'm not sure but I figured I'd just let her sleep." He told him.

I felt bad having to lie to him like that but I knew it wasn't my place to tell him. Of course though I did wish it could be me so that I could take the stress off of Lexy. Just then the Smosh crew started arriving so I was glad to finally have the distraction.

**Lexy's POV**

When I finally woke up again I felt extremely groggy. I stole a look at my clock to find that it was almost three. I couldn't believe that I had slept that long. Then after thinking about it for a bit it did make sense. Crying does take a lot of energy out of me. I slowly made my way out of bed and walked over to the mirror on my closet and looked at my reflection that caused me to cringe. I looked like shit with my dark circles around my eyes and messy hair. I decided it was best I take a shower and calm myself a little bit before I allowed the boys to see me.

After my long shower I quickly dressed and grabbed the bags containing the stuff I got the boys before making my way out into the living room. Once there I found that the boys were sitting on the couch with Charlie, obviously taking a short break. I figured this was the perfect time to give them their stuff.

"Here you two." I said handing them each a bag before picking up Charlie who sat between them before sitting down in the same spot and placing him in my lap.  
"You bought us stuff again?" Ian asked  
"Of course." I told him, "Don't I always?"  
"She has a point." Anthony said before digging into his bag, "Oh sweet! A new beanie, thanks Lexy!"  
"You're welcome." I told him smiling.

I watched as both their faces lit up at the sight of their new things. This was always the best part of getting the boy something. No matter what I got them they were excited just to be receiving something for me. It just made me happy to know that I could bring a smile to their faces. They both quickly thanked me and then suddenly I had to take my leave so that they could continue filming.

I made my way back to my room to find I had a text from Nikki telling me she had reviewed the video from yesterday. She found out where they were going to be and said that she had followed her again. Told me she got even more proof. It really hurt that we had all this proof that, that bitch was doing this to Anthony. I seriously wanted to know why she was doing it, it frustrated me so much. I really wasn't sure what I was going to do.

I ended up browsing the web for the rest of the time that the film crew was there. When they had finally finished up and took their leave I made my way out into the living room. Once there I stopped dead in my tracks because there on my couch sat Anthony and Kalel. They way he was looking at her really stabbed at me. I turned to see Ian standing in the kitchen looking at me with the same expression. That's when I knew it was the right time. I hurried up and sent a text to Nikki telling her to get over here as soon as possible, because this was all going to end now. I then mentally braced myself for what was about to go down.


	4. Chapter 4 Bitch Is Going Down

**Hello lovelies. Here I am with an update! :) Stuff is about to go down.**

**WARNING! Chapter contains crude language that some readers may find offensive read with caution!**

**Another big thank you to all of you who take the time to comment and those who are following. You all are amazing. :)**

**Leave a comment if you enjoy and I'll see you again in the next chapter! Byeeee!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Bitch Is Going Down**

After texting Nikki I figured I'd mess with Kalel a bit. I walked over and took a set on the chair beside the couch that they occupied.

"So you guys almost done filming?" I asked

"Yeah." Ian said, "Got a bit to finish up tomorrow, then we'll have to edit."

"I see." I said before turning to Kalel, "So what have you been up to do keep yourself busy?"

"I do a lot of sketching or house work." She said, "Actually did some shopping at the mall yesterday."

"You two?" I asked, "I was there yesterday as well, I'm surprised I didn't see you."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the slight smirk Ian was giving me from the kitchen knowing full well what I was doing.

"Well, I wasn't there to long." She said

"Ah I see." I said, "Like the beanie I got Anthony?"

"Yeah, he looks nice in it." She said with an obvious forced smile.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and I knew exactly who it was. I watched as Ian walked over and answered the door.

"Hey Nikki." He said as he gestured for her to come in.

"Hello Ian." She greeted with a smile as she walked through the door.

"Nikki!" I said smiling.

"Hey there Lexy." She greeted.

"You got everything we need?" I asked as I stood up from the chair.

"Yep." She said pulling out her phone, "Also have the usb cable."

"Good, let me grab my lap top." I told her

"Whats going on?" Anthony asked confused

"Oh we got something we want to show you guys." I told him with a smirk, "I'll be right back."

With that I scurried off to my room to grab my lap top. With each second that past my heart began to beat faster and faster. Once I had my lap top I headed out to the living room and handed it to Nikki so that she could begin setting up. She placed the lap top down on the coffee table and sat down in front of it across from Anthony and Kalel. I stood behind Nikki watching as she did her thing/ In the mean time Ian had came over and took a seat on the chair I had occupied earlier.

Finally Nikki turned around and gave me a thumbs up. I then took a few moments to prepare myself as I took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. I then turned my attention back to the others.

"Before I show you anything I just want to say that Ian, Anthony you two are literally the best friends a girl could have and I love you both tremendously." I told them.

"We love you too." Ian said as Anthony nodded in agreement.

"I know you do." I told them, "I just want you both to keep that in mind that I love and care quite a lot about you both."

"Okay." Anthony said, "But whats this about?"

"I'm getting to it." I told him before turning to Kalel, "Before I say anything do you have any secrets you'd like to share with your boyfriend?"

"What?" She asked

"Oh I'm sure you know exactly what I'm talking about Kalel." I snapped, "I'm done playing nice bitch with you"

"What's this about Alexys?" Anthony asked

"Well lets see." I started, "I lied a bit earlier Kalel, I did in fact see you at the mall yesterday. So with that being said, isn't there something you have to say to my best friend here?"

Kalel sat there staring me down with her death glare not saying a word.

"Kalel, what's she talking about?" Anthony asked causing her to turn to him.

"I still haven't a clue." She said to him.

"Fuck it Lexy, lets just show him what we mean." Nikki said obviously getting annoyed.

"Guess we're going to have to." I told her before kneeling down next to her, "Anthony we have something you should see, so come here."

"Anthony, Babe, Don't listen to her. She's just jealous cause I have you and she doesn't." Kalel said grabbing hold of him.

"Jealous, of you?! Hunny you are the last people I would ever be jealous of." I spat, "Anthony please?"

I stood there staring into Anthony's eyes trying to get him to see the concern I held within my own. Without a word he pulled himself out of Kalel's grasp and walked around the coffee table. Nikki and I moved to either side of the lap top so that he could take a seat in front of it. Once he was settled I turned to him.

"Remember." I told him, "Best friends look out for one another."

With that I pressed play and the video started. It showed Kalel and the mystery guy sitting in the food court and I heard mine and Nikki's voices. Thankfully Nikki had edited to the part where we started to follow them. I turned my gaze to Anthony who held a blank expression. I felt the wave of sadness and anger rush over me. I turned my attention back to the screen to see that the truth was just about to be revealed. I couldn't watch so I closed my eyes.

Suddenly there was silence and I knew it was over. After a few more seconds I slowly opened my eyes and turned to Anthony who sat there a blank expression still on his face just staring at the screen. Finally after a few more seconds his face turned to anger as he snapped from the screen to Kalel but he was still silent as he stared her down. Finally Nikki broke the silence.

"Anthony I just want to add that there is more." She said

"Is that so?" He asked not taking his eyes off Kalel.

"Yes, unfortunately." Nikki said, "From today actually."

I then saw something snap in Anthony, and I could actually feel the anger building within him.

"Who is he?" Anthony said finally snapping causing her to jump before putting her head down and remaining silent. Which caused his anger to build more, "How long has this been going on? On second thought, don't answer that!"

"Anthony.." She started

"No!" He snapped cutting her off, "I want you out of my fucking house and out of my fucking life you ungreatful whore!"

With that Anthony stood up and headed off down the hallway. After hearing a door slam there was silence once again. I then stood up not taking my eyes off of Kalel.

"You know I tried my best to be nice to you." I spat, "Put up with your shit all because of my best friend, just so that you could turn around and hurt him. Well I hope you're fucking happy!"

She started where she was staring at the floor in silence. The more I looked at her the more the rage built within me. Till suddenly I snapped. I walked over to her and grabbed her by the hair before yanking her from the couch.

"I believe you had been told to leave you fucking slut." I spat as I pulled harder on her hair which was obviously causing her scalp to scream in pain considering she screamed out in pain.

I pulled her towards the door as she screamed and flailed. Nikki had in the meantime walked over and opened the door allowing me to drag her right out the door by her hair. I pulled her across the yard and over the the street where I finally pulled her up so that I was looking into her face.

"You know Kalel, karma's a bitch." I spat. With that I pulled up and punched her square in the face before throwing her out into the street. "Now get the fuck out of my face you cunt!"

With that I turned around and headed into the house and never looked back. Once inside Ian looked at me in disbelief.

"Man Lexy, that was scary." Ian said

"Yea, remind me never to piss you off." Nikki said

I shrugged before heading off down the hallway. I knew exactly where Anthony had went considering his room had been turned into storage after he moved out. I slowly opened my door to find him laying on my bed on his side facing the wall. I slipped in and closed the door behind me before walking over and sitting on my bed. Before I had a chance to say anything he rolled over and took hold of me before pulling me into him and burying his head into my neck.

I raised my hand to his head and slowly pulled the beanie off and tossed it before beginning to run my fingers though his hair. After awhile I finally felt his body start to relax which in turn caused me to relax as well. We laid there for sometime before he finally spoke.

"Thank you Lexy." He said, "For being such an amazing friend."

"What are best friends for?" I asked

"I'm so glad I have you." He said making me smile.

"Remember back in 6th grade when we all first became friends?" I asked

"Well of course." He said positioning his head so that he could see my face, "Was the best year of my life."

"Mine too." I said smiling, "But do you remember the promise we all made to each other?"

"Best friends for life." He said

"Always there for one another." I told him.

"Feeling each others pain and happiness." He recited

"From now until eternity." Ian said causing us to both look over to the doorway to find him standing there.

I smiled at him before motioning him in. He walked in and closed the door behind him before making his way over to the bed. Anthony and I scooted over giving him room to crawl in beside me. We all got situated so we were all comfy consisting of me laying on my back with each of their heads laying on my shoulders.

"you know." I said chuckling, "Any normal person would take one look at his and say its wrong."

"Why do you say that?" Ian asked

"Well lets see." I said, "I'm pretty sure you both remember back when we were in High School."

"Oh, how you were banging both of us?" Anthony asked

"Exactly." I said, "Well you know what, fuck 'em."

"Remember what we said?" Anthony asked, "To not let any one else's opinion matter to you."

I couldn't help but smile. These boys brought such happiness to me since we met. They've done so much for me. I couldn't imagine life without them. So now it was my turn to be there for Anthony. I knew with having Ian and I at his side he'd be able to get through this.

"You know Anthony, we got a badass right here." Ian said smirking.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"You should of seen what she did to the bitch." Ian said chuckling

"Oh?" He asked intrigued.

"Oh yeah!" Ian said, "She dragged her out of the house by her hair before punching her in the face and chucking her into the street."

"Damn!" Anthony said.

"Well." I said smiling, "I figured you wanted to hit her, so since you can exactly hit her. I figured I'd do the honors."

Anthony smiled at me before squeezing me a bit giving me a silent thank you causing me to smile back at him.

We all ended up spending the rest of the night reminiscing about our past and all the fun times we shared. It definitely was helping Anthony which really made me feel better. We talked well into the night. I was the first to fall asleep as I listened to both their soft voices.


	5. Chapter 5 Movie Night

**Hello My lovelies. **

**Here I am with a new update finally ^.^**

**I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Each one really boosts my spirits. **

**Always, sorry if this chapter sucks. Its a bit of a filler and a look into Anthony's mind. Next chapter will be a lot more eventful! **

**So please Read and Review. And I'll see you guys next time on the next story I decide to update! byeeee**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Movie Night**

I collapsed onto Anthony's bed exhausted. I had spent the past couple hours carrying Anthony's belongings into the house and setting up his room for him. I had ran to the house and setting up his room for him. I had ran to the store for some groceries and upon my arrival home, found that the bitch had finally brought Anthony's stuff back. So I decided to do him a favor and set it all up for him.

As I lay on his bed his unique scent killed my nose. Both the boys had their own scents that were both extremely calming to me. All they had to do was take me into their arms and as soon as I caught their scent I would instantly feel better. I think that's one of the things I loved most about them.

As my body became more relaxed I could feel a bit of tiredness coming on. I knew I had to get up and get dinner started so that it would be done by the time the boys got home from filming the newest Game Bang video. Unfortunately though I couldn't seem to get my body to move, and before I knew it unconsciousness took over me.

When I awoke later that evening I rolled over to find Anthony sitting at his computer. He must have sensed me looking at him because he suddenly turned around and smiled at me.

"Well Hello there sleepy head." He said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I feel asleep and didn't have dinner ready for you guys." I told him.

"Don't worry about it." He said, "Ian and I actually picked us all up Chinese on the way home."

"Oh?" I asked

"Yep, Got you Chicken Lo Mein." He said smiling

"You both are so good to me." I said smiling back at him.

"Of course we are." He said, "You do so much for us. So we do what we can back as thanks."

"What would we do without one another?" I asked

"Not sure, and I don't even want to think about it." He said, "Also thanks a lot for bringing all my stuff in, but you really didn't have to do it alone."

"Well I wanted to." I said smiling, "And you're welcome."

"You hungry?" He asked, "Cause I can go head up your Chinese for you."

"Actually, I'm not really hungry." I said yawning, "Where's Ian?"

"Out with Melanie." Anthony said

"Ah." I said, "I know what I want to do."

"Oh, and whats that?" He asked

"I want to pop some popcorn and curl up on the couch and watch a scary movie like we used to." I said

I knew he'd be down for it considering it was one of our favorite things to do whenever Ian was out with Melanie. After Anthony moved out though I didn't know what to do with myself on the nights Ian would take Melanie out. So now that he was back I was quite excited to get the tradition started again.

"Sound like a plan." He said smiling.

~Anthony's POV~

About halfway though the movie Lexy ended up passing out, which wasn't uncommon for her to do. I looked down at her sleeping face and smiled. She was cuddled up to me as close as possible and I had my arm wrapped around her. As I watched her sleep I couldn't help but notice her genuine beauty. I've always had a thing for Lexy ever since we first met, but I've kept my feeling to myself in fear of ruining our friendship.

When I first started dating Kalel I couldn't help but compare her to Lexy. They both have a lot in common, but yet a lot of differences. I used to catch myself wishing that she was more like Lexy and it would always make me feel guilty. To be honest, I was kind of glad Kalel was gone. I mean it still hurt that she did what she did, but I knew it happened because we weren't meant to be.

As the movie credits started to roll on the screen I tired to pull myself up from the couch without waking Lexy. Unfortunately though, as soon as I moved she woke up and looked up at me.

"Where you going?" She asked sleepily.

"The movies over." I said, "Was going to get up and turn it off."

"Oh." She said turning to look at the screen, "I did it again."

"It's okay, Lex" I told her

"Ian get home yet?" She asked

"No, he texted me a little bit after you fell asleep and told me he was staying at Melanie's tonight."

"Oh." She said yawning.

"Why don't you head for bed and I'll clean up here." I said gesturing towards towards the turned over popcorn bowl and cans of soda.

"Okay." She said as she slowly got up and headed back the hallway.

I turned my attention back to the living room and started on cleaning everything up. Once I was finished I headed off back to my room to find Lexy curled up in my bed, which caused a big smile to form upon my face. I walked over to the other side of the bed and stripped down to my boxers before slowly slipping into bed beside her. No more than a few seconds after laying down she rolled over and cuddled up to me, placing her head in the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arm around her and she looked up at me smiling.

"What?" I asked

"I haven't asked how your're doing lately." She said

"Actually pretty good." I told her, "I mean yeah it hurt, but honestly I'm kind of relieved."

"Oh?" She asked

"Yeah." I told her, "To be honest I think the reason she did what she did was because we were doing a lot of arguing."

"Oh really?" She asked surprised.

"Yea, it was just a matter of time till one of us left." I told her.

"Why were you guys fighting?" She asked.

"Cause I was getting fed up with her attitude." I told her, "And how she kept trying to make me something I'm not."

"Like a vegan?" She asked.

"Exactly." I told her.

"Ah." She said cuddling up closer, "I'm just glad to have my Anthony back and to have you home."

"I'm glad to be home." I told her smiling.

As I lay there listening to her slow breathing as she slowly drifted back to sleep, I felt something flutter within me. I really wish I could come up with the courage to tell her how I really felt. Yet, the fear that me confessing might ruin our relationship scared me. I looked down at her sleeping face and was glad to see how relaxed she looked. I still couldn't believe she sacrificed our relationship to unmask what Kalel was doing behind my back. It was then that I realized that tomorrow I was going to take Lexy out as a thank you.

As I lay there a bit longer I felt myself falling in unconsciousness. I stole another look at Lexy once more and smiled before moving my head slowly to place a soft kiss upon her head.

"Good night, Lexy." I whispered, "And sweet dreams."

With that I settled in and cuddled into her myself before allowing sleep to take over.


End file.
